


Rain

by silver_drip



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki get stuck in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temul/gifts).



> Inspired by this [artwork](http://isoukunkan.tumblr.com/post/100219464818/%E3%82%A2%E3%83%B3%E3%82%B8%E3%83%AB).

* * *

Tony and Loki were both completely spent.

It had been a fight against the villain of the week in the middle of nowhere.

They couldn’t get into contact with the other Avengers. Tony’s suit was demolished and Loki was out of magic. The only thing they had going for them was that they knew the rendezvous point.

The terrain was rocky and too much for Tony’s exhausted body.

He was holding onto Loki’s belt for balance.  

Loki was hyper vigilant, quick to catch him whenever he stumbled.

Tony was just happy that it was Loki he was with. Thor was off world and of no help, Bruce would have been a sleepy flop-monster post-Hulk, relying completely on Tony, and the others would have trooped on, being mechanical soldiers and expecting him to keep up.

Loki though… Loki knew him better than anyone else did. The start of their relationship had been a whirlwind and had settled into something warm and lasting.

It started sprinkling.

Tony sighed.

From the look of the clouds it was only going to become heavier.

A shadow fell over him and Tony glanced at Loki.

He was holding his cape up, over Tony’s head, blocking most of the rain.

Tony stared at him with wide eyes.

Loki was staring straight ahead.

Tony smiled and a hint of a grin appeared on Loki’s face.


End file.
